Mille mots
by Caliadne
Summary: Installé sur le lit de son grand frère, dans la même position que des centaines, des milliers de fois depuis qu'il est tout petit, Dennis fouille dans les affaires de Colin. Il trouve une boîte de photos, certaines seules, d'autres rangées en petits paquets. L'un d'eux porte le nom de Ginny.


Comme il l'avait été tant de fois depuis qu'il était tout petit, Dennis était assis sur le lit de son grand frère et fouillait dans ses affaires. En l'occurrence, il avait ouvert une boîte à chaussures dans laquelle des photos étaient entassées pêle-mêle, certaines seules, d'autres en petits paquets enveloppés d'un ruban, un nom griffonné à la va-vite dessus. « Hannah » ici, « Cormac » là, « Nigel » sur ce troisième paquet.

Dennis sortit celui au ruban rouge dont l'étiquette disait « Ginny » et posa la boîte sur le matelas à côté de lui. Il détacha le ruban et observa les photos, ayant l'impression, comme chaque fois qu'il regardait les clichés de Colin, d'entrer un peu dans son monde. Parfois, comme aujourd'hui, il y entrait par effraction.

* * *

La première photo en était une de Harry. Dennis fronça les sourcils, pensant que Colin s'était trompé de paquet. La photo était prise à l'extérieur, non loin de la porte d'entrée du château. Harry, encore jeune, regardait l'objectif, mais ne souriait pas. En fait, il avait l'air contrarié d'être pris en photo. Dennis se souvenait des premières lettres que son frère lui avait envoyées de Poudlard, avant qu'il n'y aille lui-même, avant même qu'il ne sache s'il pourrait y aller, lui aussi. Il n'avait qu'un mot à la bouche : Harry. « Harry ci », « Harry ça », « tu ne devineras jamais ce que Harry a fait aujourd'hui », « Harry m'a dit ça hier ». Ce n'était que quelques années plus tard que Colin avait réalisé à quel point il avait dû taper sur les nerfs de son héros, cette année-là.

La photo ne bougeait pas. Elle avait été prise en tout début d'année, visiblement, et Colin n'avait appris à développer des photos magiques que plusieurs mois plus tard – et il lui avait fallu encore un an avant de les réussir toutes. Il avait été tellement fier, Dennis avait encore sur les murs de sa chambre les premiers essais de Colin : un arbre avec les feuilles qui frissonnaient dans le vent, un corridor de Poudlard où les portraits discutaient entre eux, une armure qui tournait occasionnellement la tête.

En observant le reste de la petite photo, Dennis finit par remarquer Ginny, presque entièrement cachée par un arbre. On ne voyait d'elle qu'un voile de cheveux roux et deux grands yeux bruns, fixés sur Harry. Colin n'avait même pas dû la remarquer, quand il avait pris la photo. Il ne parlait pas souvent d'elle dans ses lettres, même s'ils étaient tous les deux dans la même année et suivaient donc tous leurs cours ensemble. Une fois, il lui avait dit qu'elle était gentille. Une autre fois, qu'elle était bizarre. Tout cela importait peu à Dennis : lui aussi voulait tout savoir de Harry Potter, pas Ginny Weasley.

Il posa la photo sur le lit, ne remarquant pas le journal noir qui dépassait de la poche de Ginny. Le journal à cause duquel il avait eu tellement peur pour la vie de son frère, à cause duquel ses parents avaient pleuré – pas de joie mais de terreur – quand il avait fait de la magie pour la première fois en mai.

* * *

Sur la deuxième photo, quatre Weasley souriants prenaient toute la place. Ginny et ses trois frères, Ron, Fred et George. Mais ils ne regardaient pas l'objectif. Dennis rit. C'était une des photos de la deuxième année de Colin à Poudlard, quand il n'avait pas encore tout à fait maîtrisé l'art de leur donner de l'animation. Ginny, Ron et George bougeaient. Mais Fred était figé, un large sourire sur les lèvres et les doigts faisant des oreilles de lapin, sûrement destinées à un frère qui n'était plus là.

Le pauvre Fred se faisait malmener par ses frères et sa sœur. George lui ébouriffait les cheveux, Ron lui pinçait les joues et Ginny lui dessinait soigneusement une moustache avec un marqueur rose qu'elle sortait d'on ne sait où. Il n'avait jamais dû voir cette photo, il aurait exigé sa destruction immédiate.

En voyant Ginny éclater de rire, Dennis se souvint d'un passage d'une lettre que Colin lui avait envoyée, cette année-là. _« Ginny est redevenue comme je l'ai connue l'an dernier. Je la vois souvent dans la salle commune sourire, rire, jouer aux échecs sorciers avec ses frères – quand tu seras là l'année prochaine il faudra que je te montre, c'est trop cool comme jeu. Je crois que les évènements passés l'ont affectée aussi. Comme moi, elle est silencieuse en cours, et ne se fait pas remarquer. Elle ne court même plus après Harry Potter ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi – on m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas été paralysée. On se parle souvent, mais pas de ça. On s'assied ensemble en Sortilèges et Enchantements, elle est hyper douée ! Elle m'aide avec mes devoirs le soir. Elle est vraiment gentille, j'espère que tu seras réparti à Gryffondor et que tu pourras la rencontrer. »_

Dennis sourit en posant cette photo-là sur l'autre. Il avait été réparti à Gryffondor, avait rencontré Ginny, et elle était aussi chouette que la description de son frère l'avait laissé entendre. Même plus encore.

* * *

La troisième photo du paquet avait été prise dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, le soir du bal de Noël du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Devant la cheminée, Neville et Ginny avaient été pris en photo par son frère – de force, si on en croyait leurs sourires crispés.

Dennis se souvenait bien de cette soirée – il se voyait même dans un coin de la photo, assis à une table de la salle commune, un jeu de solitaire devant lui. Colin avait d'abord pris des photos des couples de Gryffondors, puis était descendu dans le Hall immortaliser tous les couples qu'il croisait. Il avait été tellement excité…

Quelques soirs plus tard, chez leurs parents pour leurs vacances de Noël, Colin était arrivé dans le salon, leur montrant fièrement ses photos nouvellement développées. Toute la famille Crivey s'était entassée sur le fauteuil, sa mère tirant Dennis sur ses genoux – malgré ses protestations qu'à onze ans, il était _trop vieux_ pour ça –, pour admirer les clichés du plus âgé des deux fils.

_« Ici, c'est la championne française, Fleur Delacour, avec Roger Davies… Ça, c'est Ernie et Hannah, à Poufsouffle… Et Harry Potter – vous le reconnaissez, hein ! – avec Ron Weasley et leurs cavalières, les jumelles Patil. Parvati est à Gryffondor avec nous et sa sœur – Padma, je crois ? – est à Serdaigle. »_

Colin avait plus d'une cinquantaine de photos, de tout le monde – il avait même un cliché de Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson, même s'ils ne regardaient pas l'objectif –, certains que Dennis reconnaissait, d'autres dont même son frère ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait. Puis, en tout dernier, la photo de Neville et Ginny, celle qu'il avait entre les mains en ce moment.

_« Ça c'est Neville, avec Ginny. Je vous parle souvent d'elle, vous vous souvenez ?... Elle est jolie, non ? »_

Dennis avait levé les yeux vers Colin, surpris. Voyait-il Ginny comme autre chose qu'une amie ? Ils passaient tellement de temps ensemble, ça ne l'aurait pas étonné le moins du monde. Mais plus le temps avançait, plus Dennis réalisait que non, Colin n'aimait pas Ginny. Il ne semblait aimer personne. Que ses photos.

* * *

Dennis secoua la tête en voyant la quatrième photo. Harry avait pourtant demandé à Colin de laisser son appareil photo dans son dortoir lors des entraînements de l'AD, mais ce jour-là, il n'avait visiblement pas obéi. Mais le jeune Crivey en était content : la photo qui avait résulté était magnifique.

Elle avait été prise le jour où Harry leur avait appris à faire des Patronus. Colin n'avait réussi qu'à produire un nuage argenté, et Dennis rien du tout, mais Ginny avait été une des premières à former un Patronus Corporel, un moment qui avait été immortalisé par Colin.

Sur le cliché, on voyait la jeune fille, le sourire éclatant et des étoiles dans le regard, tourner sur elle-même, les yeux sur le superbe étalon argenté qui galopait autour d'elle faisant quelques tours de la pièce puis s'approchant au trot de sa maîtresse, sa crinière éthérée flottant au petit vent, la laissant lui poser une main sur l'échine. Autour d'eux, quelques autres élèves applaudissaient. Dennis voyait Lavande et Parvati, derrière elle, et Zacharias, à sa gauche. Pour une fois, le Poufsouffle souriait. Il voyait aussi le reflet argenté d'un autre Patronus, dans le coin inférieur de la photo, mais il ne le reconnaissait pas. La loutre d'Hermione, peut-être, ou le chien de Ron. Il devrait chercher dans la boîte s'il y avait une photo d'eux aussi.

La semaine suivante, ils avaient continué l'entraînement des Patronus. C'était grâce à l'aide patiente de Ginny que Colin avait réussi à faire le sien. Ils avaient tous éclaté de rire en le voyant apparaître, même Colin. C'était un minuscule singe, qui rentrait facilement dans sa main. Ses yeux étaient immenses, presque aussi gros que son visage. Il était d'abord resté sans bouger, puis avait traversé la salle d'entraînement à toute vitesse, passant entre les jambes du dalmatien de Lavande, évitant le paon de Susan, grimpant sur une chaise pour sauter par-dessus le zèbre d'Angelina.

_« Eh Colin, il te ressemble ! »_ avait crié Fred.

C'était un tarsier, avait-il découvert après des recherches à la bibliothèque et des questions judicieuses posées à Hermione. Un petit primate originaire des Philippines. Colin en avait parlé à Ginny, son tarsier courant autour des sabots du cheval, le rendant fou. Il se demandait comment un si petit Patronus pourrait le défendre des Détraqueurs. Ginny avait haussé les épaules.

_« Au moins il est mignon. »_

* * *

La dernière photo était la première où Ginny était seule. C'était le matin de sa première partie de Quidditch en tant que Poursuiveuse. Elle tenait son balai d'une main et agitait l'autre frénétiquement vers la caméra. Elle était si tendue, si pleine d'énergie nerveuse que Dennis ne se serait pas étonné de la voir jaillir du cliché. Elle avait déjà enfilé tout son uniforme, sauf son casque qu'elle avait accroché à son balai. Sa queue de cheval haute semblait crépiter d'excitation, et ses joues étaient rosies par l'anticipation. Sous les yeux de Dennis, elle se tourna et montra l'inscription qui couvrait la moitié de son dos. _3 – WEASLEY._

Dennis sourit en s'imaginant la scène. Colin avait dû lui demander de se tourner dans tous les sens, pour capturer tous les angles de la joueuse. Et pour une fois, lui semblait-il, elle s'était prêtée au jeu.

C'est alors que Dennis remarqua une petite touffe rose sur l'épaule de Ginny. Arnold, son Boursouflet. Il était debout sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse et lui jouait dans les cheveux. Il lui souffla dans l'oreille et Ginny rit, chatouillée. Dennis se souvenait de cette journée, c'était lui qui avait hérité d'Arnold pendant la partie. Ginny avait dû le donner à Colin avant de partir jouer, mais il voulait prendre des photos, il ne pouvait pas jouer les baby-sitters d'un Boursouflet. Alors il l'avait confié à son petit frère.

Colin avait pris beaucoup de photos ce jour-là – comme à toutes les autres parties de Quidditch, que Gryffondor y participe ou pas. Il parlait avec tant d'admiration des joueurs. Il avait essayé une fois de jouer au Quidditch – ça avait été une fois de trop. Mais il vouait une admiration sans bornes aux athlètes qu'il voyait évoluer devant lui. Et surtout Ginny. _« Elle est tellement plus gracieuse maintenant qu'elle est Poursuiveuse »_, disait-il. _« Pas qu'elle n'était pas bonne en Attrapeuse l'an dernier, mais elle est vraiment faite pour être Poursuiveuse. Tu ne trouves pas ? »_

Dennis trouvait.

* * *

Il posa la dernière photo sur le lit et sortit une petite enveloppe de sa poche. Celle-ci contenait une dizaine de photos et il farfouilla quelques instants avant d'en sortir celle qu'il voulait.

Cette photo-là, ce n'était pas Colin qui l'avait prise, mais Dennis. Il avait emprunté l'appareil de son frère et avait pris des clichés, comme Colin l'aurait fait à sa place. Il avait ensuite passé la nuit à les développer soigneusement, se souvenant des leçons que lui avait données Colin quelques années auparavant, priant Merlin pour qu'elles ne soient pas ratées. Elles ne l'étaient pas. Pas aussi belles que celles de son frère – Colin avait un véritable don pour prendre des photos, pour capturer l'âme de ses sujets – mais elles bougeaient et représentaient ce qu'elles devaient, c'était l'essentiel.

Colin n'avait pas pris cette photo, mais il était dedans, comme il était dans toutes les photos de l'enveloppe.

Sur celle que Dennis avait entre les mains, on voyait une famille, leurs cheveux roux encore plus flamboyants en contraste avec leurs vêtements noirs. Ils étaient placés en demi-cercle autour d'une tombe. Même s'ils étaient de dos, Dennis reconnaissait Ron, un bras passé autour de l'épaule de George. À côté, leurs parents. Par les mouvements saccadés des épaules de Molly, Dennis supposa qu'elle était en train de sangloter. Puis, Percy, qui avait été Préfet-en-Chef l'année où Dennis était arrivé à Poudlard. À côté, deux hommes qu'il ne reconnaissait que de vue. Celui qui avait le bras autour de la taille d'une femme blonde devait être Bill, et la blonde, Fleur Delacour. L'autre, donc, était Charlie.

Et au bout, la dernière des Weasley, Ginny, ses longs cheveux laissés libres sur son dos. Alors que Dennis regardait, elle se tourna, le laissant voir son visage trop pâle, ses yeux rouges et un hématome encore visible sur sa tempe. Elle fit quelques pas vers la tombe voisine, celle-ci vide de visiteurs, et déposa une rose dessus. Elle resta un instant à contempler cette tombe, celle sous laquelle était enterré son ami, puis retourna vers sa famille, son propre deuil, où Charlie l'accueillit avec une étreinte fraternelle.

Dennis avait accroché l'appareil à la tombe de son frère après avoir récupéré le film. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le garder. Il était, et serait toujours, l'appareil de photo de Colin. Il avait simplement voulu lui donner une dernière mission, une dernière œuvre à réaliser.

Colin aurait approuvé.

* * *

Tenant la boîte entre ses deux mains, appuyée contre son ventre, Dennis entra dans la Grande Salle. Celle-ci était aussi bruyante que n'importe quel jour d'école à l'heure du repas de midi, mais il ne s'agissait pas du vacarme habituel.

La veille avait eu lieu la cérémonie de funérailles de tous les morts de la bataille de Poudlard. Certains auraient un deuxième service – ceux comme Dilshad, une Poufsouffle de sixième année, dont la famille respecterait les traditions religieuses. Ou comme Colin, qui avait des amis et de la famille moldus à qui il faudrait expliquer sa disparition.

Mais ils étaient tous enterrés ici.

Dans la Grande Salle, exceptionnellement, les parents se mêlaient aux étudiants, les adultes aux enfants, les elfes de maison aux humains. Dennis voyait Aberforth assis en face de Kreattur à la table de Serpentard, Trelawney avec Parvati et Padma à celle de Poufsouffle. Il s'avança vers la table de Gryffondor, saluant ses parents – les familles moldues voulant assister à l'enterrement avaient été ensorcelées, leur permettant de voir le château – mais ne s'arrêtant pas pour s'asseoir avec eux. Il continua plutôt vers le milieu de la table, où la famille Weasley était installée, mangeant leur soupe et discutant à voix basse. Il s'arrêta derrière Ginny, lui tapota l'épaule et sourit d'un air gêné quand elle se tourna.

— Dennis ?

Un petit sourire orna ses lèvres.

— Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Dennis ouvrit la boîte et en sortit le petit paquet de photos. Il les avait remises en ordre, celle de Harry sur le dessus, celle des tombes en dessous, et avait rattaché le ruban rouge, faisant une belle boucle comme lui avait montré sa mère. Il le tendit à la jeune fille, qui le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

— Colin a passé l'année à préparer ça, expliqua Dennis. Il a fait le tri dans ses milliers de photos et a constitué des petites collections pour tous ses amis. Il voulait vous les donner… tu sais… après.

Le regard de Ginny passait de Dennis aux photos, émues. Quelques-uns de ses frères avaient levé la tête. Malgré sa gêne – Dennis n'avait jamais aimé être le centre d'attention –, il continua à parler, les mots sortant tellement rapidement qu'ils s'empêtraient les uns dans les autres.

— J'espère que tu sais que tu comptais beaucoup pour Colin. Il me parlait beaucoup de toi, l'année avant que j'arrive à Poudlard, il avait hâte que je te rencontre. Il t'a toujours beaucoup admirée, quand tu jouais au Quidditch ou quand tu l'aidais pour ses devoirs. Il te considérait comme une excellente amie. J'espère que tu le sais.

Les larmes aux yeux, Ginny se leva et serra Dennis dans ses bras, les photos toujours dans la main. D'abord figé, ne sachant pas quoi faire – jamais une fille ne lui avait fait une telle étreinte – Dennis finit par serrer ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Après un long moment, elle lui murmura un mot à l'oreille :

— Merci.


End file.
